


Puppet on a String

by DarkWolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Rewrite after series 2, everything bad that happened is the dragon's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf/pseuds/DarkWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking in a deep breath, I slowly pull the metal from my wrist – a sudden unease comes over me just as the metal drops to my silken sheets. The moment the bracelet is removed it is as if a door to a part of me I didn't know was shut opens. Relief fills my body and I feel more myself than I have in months. I breathe out for what feels like the first time in ages and pick up Morgause’s bracelet, setting it on my bedside table. Really, what harm can one night without it do?"</p>
<p>Takes place after Series 2, but spoilers for the entire series. </p>
<p>This is the story of how Morgana helped her brother unite Albion and fell in love with a Warlock along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Morgana discovers a plot (and makes one of her own)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this years ago. I posted an early version of this as a one-shot over on ff. For some reasons I've decided to turn my one-shot into what may be a very long story. I make no promises on finishing this, but I will try.

Cenred’s castle isn’t as impressive as Camelot’s – it seems to always be full of shadows where Camelot’s is full of light. I thought about all that’s changed in the few months since Merlin’s attempt on my life. Before I was the beloved ward of King Uther, now I am the younger, ignorant sister of the sorceress Morgause. I may hate Uther, but I miss the respect the title of King’s Ward granted me. Here I am just a visiting no-name noble who can’t even attend any of the few banquets Cenred holds for fear of someone recognizing me and sending word back to Camelot. I’m practically a prisoner.

I huff as I continue down the hall, making my way from the tense dinner with my sister and Cenred I just stormed out of. My magic may still be weak, but that doesn’t make me a helpless child! My dreams, while normally perplexing, have come in useful before – I don’t know why she thinks it’s a bad idea to remove my bracelet. A night of restless sleep would be worth the information I may gather from my visions – or at least that’s what I think, Morgause seems to believe other wise.

Her words from minutes prior replay in my head.

“I do not want you to suffer needlessly, sister.” Morgause had said in her calm, patronizing way – speaking to me as if I were nothing more than a child that needed to be coddled.

“I’m tired of sitting around in this dank castle plotting while Uther and that bastard serving boy live in comfort.” I mumble to myself as I make my way into my private room in a barely used wing of the castle and begin to undress myself. Times like these I really miss Gwen and her efficient hands to help me from the complicated ties of my dresses. Yet, just like every previous time I thought fondly of Camelot, my memories quickly turn dark.

It seems that I can’t think of Camelot without reliving my terrifying last minutes within the throne room, or remembering all of Uther heinous crimes. Whenever I think fondly of Gwen, Arthur, or any of the many peasant and nobles alike I made friends with over the years I’m immediately bombarded by my hatred of Uther and the traitorous manservant Merlin. I remember all the innocent people executed and the burning pain as I gasped for breath on the throne room floor, but the one thing I can never remember, no matter how much I try, is the look on Merlin’s face as I lay dying.

The last thing I remember seeing before opening my eyes to Morgause’s concerned face is the image of Merlin standing with his back to me as I drink from his poisoned water skin. Oh, I remember the feeling of betrayal and pain that followed perfectly, but my visual memory of what happens after I take that deadly gulp of water is a complete blank. I’ve imagined it, though, or at least I’ve tried, but whenever I think of Merlin sneering down at me as I struggle to breathe it always feels wrong. I just can’t imagine him wearing such an expression.

“Why? Why did he try to kill me?” I wonder for the thousandths time, but no answer comes to me from the silent corners of my room, and I soon forget why I think it odd for him to try and kill me. He is an evil man like Uther, what reason do evil men need to kill?

I shake myself out of my musings and walk to my dresser and pick up my brush, continuing with my night time ritual in silence. Not bothering to question the sudden halt to my thoughts towards Merlin’s motives, when I would normally continue to question until I had an answer.

Later, as I lie in my bed trying to fall asleep my thoughts again wander to the bracelet upon my wrist. I feel the wait of it and suddenly want nothing more than to tear it off and throw it across the room. Sitting up quickly I bring my wrist up to my face and examine the engraved metal more closely. Why don’t I remove it? I’ve never been one to follow orders before so why do I bow to Morgause’s will so easily?

Taking in a deep breath, I slowly pull the metal from my wrist – a sudden unease comes over me just as the metal drops to my silken sheets. The moment the bracelet is removed it is as if a door to a part of me I didn’t know was shut opens. Relief fills my body and I feel more myself than I have in months. I breathe out for what feels like the first time in ages and pick up Morgause’s bracelet, setting it on my bedside table. Really, what harm can one night without it do?

_That night I dream as I have never dreamed before. It seems my dreams are making up for lost time and come one right after another, more vivid than ever before. I see everything as if it is happening directly in front of me and I stand there, a ghostly spectator to a terrifying tragedy. I watch myself become more bitter and hateful under Morgause’s careful tutelage. I see my return to Camelot and the chaos that follows. I’m unable to close my eyes to the horrors I bring to the people of Camelot when I take the thrown, the atrocities I commit in the name of justice. I cry out when I order the slaughter of innocent peasants in an attempt to make the knights bow to my authority and through it all Morgause stands at my side pulling my strings and smirking._

_A puppet, I am nothing more than her puppet! She never saw me as anything more than a pawn for her ambitions. All of her talk of family and the bonds of sisterhood, nothing more than lies told to enfold me into her web! She may have cared enough to save me from Merlin’s poison but that didn’t stop her from using me to cast the spell on Camelot in the first place. She new the risk should someone discover I was the source of the sleeping curse and she didn’t care. Morgause is worse than Uther will ever be, because for all of Uther’s faults he loves and protects his family. Family or friend’s lives hold no value to Morgause, to her we are all just pawns._

_I feel no sorrow for what I do to Uther, but my crimes again Arthur (my brother!) tear at my heart. I cry with Gwen, as she is forced to lead her beloved into a trap. I curse at myself every time I see this future version of me smirk at the misfortune of others and I cheer when Merlin foils my plans with magic… magic! Merlin, Arthur’s clumsy, silly manservant has magic! And even though I should be, I’m not mad, because I see the dragon to. I see the dragon who Merlin now commands. The dragon who calls me a witch and convinces Merlin that I’m the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love, and I know this overgrown reptile is the reason Merlin never told me of his magic. Sorrow fills me when I think of everything I have done that has lent itself to Merlin doubting me. It is my own selfish and impulsive actions in the past that let the dragon’s words take root and grow._

_In that moment I forgive Merlin for not telling me about his magic. I forgive Merlin for poisoning me, but I don’t forgive Morgause – she forced his hand. Morgause is the one to blame for forcing one of my most trusted friends to poison me. She is the reason for the pain reflected in Merlin’s eyes as he watches me die – for I remember now. I remember looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but sorrow and pain – his light completely vanquished. I remember him holding me close as I slowly lost consciousness, whispering to me how sorry he was and how it was the only way – his arms shaking where they held me close to his chest as his tears mingled with my own. And for extinguishing Merlin’s joyful, innocent light Morgause will pay._

_The last vision I see before waking is of Merlin standing over me with a magical sword. We are slightly older and there is weariness in Merlin’s stance – as if he’s given up. Morgause’s influence is gone, but it’s no longer needed –my soul is tainted. His eyes glow golden with magic, but beneath is a deep hatred I have only ever seen reflected in my own eyes and a soul crushing sorrow – for he still, years afterwards, blames himself for what I have become._

As I wake from my night of fitful sleep, I make a promise to both myself and the warlock, lying in bed, miles away. I promise to never become his hatred. 


	2. In which Morgan plans (and Merlin may or may not have an inappropriate dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana reflects on all she's learned in her visions and Merlin has a conversation with Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what Merlin is up to in this chapter. I'm not sure if I got his characterization right. Le sigh.

The next morning I was up before the sun even rose above the coastline – not that I actually slept. I sat on my windowsill looking over the sea, still in my sleeping gown. Completed engrossed in my visions from the night prior, ignoring the cold from the castle stones seeping through the thin fabric as I contemplate what I have learned.

I don’t want to put that bloody bracelet back on, but if I don’t Morgause will surely know something is amiss. My only consolation is now that I know it’s for far more than just suppressing my visions hopefully I can fight off its effects. I hope anyways, Morgause has been reticent in letting me study anything more than basic spells so I have little understanding of such a complex charm.

What am I to do? Should I run and hope I make it to friendly territory before Morgause notices my absence? No, that will never work. With her magic and Cenred’s recourses I’ll be captured before I even make it to Camelot’s border. My wises recourse is to wait, play the part of the angry seer wanting revenge against those that forced her to fear for her life and hope that I can fight off actually becoming the character I play. Morgause had spoken briefly to me before of letting me return to Camelot, when she deems me ready, to act as spy. I can only hope that day is soon.

A sigh escapes my lips as I glare down at the crashing waves below, I normally enjoy the view of the sea but right now I yearn to look out my window and see the emerald green forests of Camelot. My longing for home, until now, has been hampered by the fake rage created by the bracelet; now the anger is gone I can’t help but pine for my old home and the people in it.

As I close my eyes against the rising sun I let my mind wander. I imagine the sound of Gwen, rushing to my room in the morning, trying to get me out of bed and ready for the day. If only she could see me now she’d be fluttering around me like an over concerned mother hen, telling me how I will catch a cold if I continue to lounge about my cold chambers in my night wear.

I smirk as I think of how, if this was my rooms in Camelot, I would be hearing Arthur and Merlin arguing in the courtyard below right about now. Arthur would be berating the poor serving boy for waking him up late or his breakfast being half gone before it even arrived in his chambers. Merlin would respond by calling Arthur some thought up insult and wind up in the stocks not too long after.

Merlin, what am I to do about him? I forgave him for keeping his magic a secret, for how can I blame him when so many conspired to keep him from telling me the truth? But can I trust him? I know I can trust him with the safety of Camelot but not if I can trust him personally, as a friend.

Arthur is his priority and he has proven that he will go to any length to protect the Crown Prince and his kingdom. I know why he poisoned me but some part of me, deep down, is still hurt by it. Not that I’m without blame, I could have told him about my meeting with Morgause then maybe he could have found a way to reverse the spell without resorting to murder. There is no point in worrying about the past, what is done is done, now is time to focus on the future.

I look down at the accursed bracelet I held warily in my hands. It was now or never. Morgause would be expecting me to break my fast with her this morning and I must be wearing the bracelet or the ruse would be found out before it even began.

Gently I place the bracelet back on my wrist and hold my breath. I expect any number of things, from excruciating pain to completely forgetting the revelations of the night before, but none of those occur. I feel a vague, directionless anger, but it lacks the all consuming rage that ruled me before.

I take a deep breath and push aside the slight feeling. I can do this. I have to do this.

“Just you wait Merlin. We have much to discuss when I find my way home.”

I smile into the dawning morning light. It was a beautiful day.

* * *

** Months Later in Camelot **

“Morgana!” I woke with a start.

“Merlin, you all right in there?” Gaius calls from the other room -- must be he heard me. Now that’s embarrassing. Just what I need, Gaius believing I’m having inappropriate dreams about the King’s missing ward.

“I’m fine, just a strange dream…” I trail off as I try to grasp what had me waking with Morgana’s name on my lips. All I get is the fading image of her smiling and a warm feeling in my chest – she had whispered something to me before I awoke, but I couldn’t recall what. Maybe it was just a normal, inappropriate dream -- wouldn’t be the first, not that I would admit to it outside my own head. I am only a man, and Morgana is stunningly beautiful.  

“If you are done fantasying in there, you had best be on your way least you once again end up in the stalks.” Gaius once again bellows from the other room.

“Yeah, yeah I’m up, give me a second. Prince Prat is hardly going to starve if his morning meal is a bit late.” I yell back out to Gaius as I pull my shirt over my head and stumble into a pair of trousers. I quickly put on a neckerchief without looking before barreling out of my room and nearly into my mentor.

I quickly stop myself from plowing the old man over and instead grab the roll filled with cheese and hard sausage from his hand before sprinting towards the door. I grab my coat yell a quick “thank you” over my shoulder and am out the door before the physician can reply.

The bun Gaius gave me is gone by the time I reach the kitchen, fortunately, because I need both hands to carry Arthur’s food.

The prat himself is seated at his desk when I enter the chamber – which is fairly unusual, as normally I need to literally role him out of bed in the morning.

“Busy morning, Sire?” I just hope he is going over today’s note for some meeting or another and not planning another patrol to the borderlands. My bum is still sore from the last one only a fortnight ago. The patrol lasted nearly a moons turn with still no sign of Morgana. The only thing we did find was signs of a small bandit camp, but they spotted the army sized scouting party and fled long before we came upon them.

I don’t know what the King was thinking sending out so many men is one group. It seems to me that a smaller party made up of only a few skilled knights would fare better than a large contingent of men when trying to track down a fast moving group of bandits. But what do I know? I’m but a lowly servant.

“You’re late” Arthur snaps as I place his food on his dining table. He doesn’t bother looking up from the scroll he’s reading.

“Not that late, normally you are still sleeping.”

Arthur just huffs in reply, putting the scroll down and rising from his reading desk to come stand before the food I just arranged. He doesn’t even sit down, but grabs a roll from the plate and start stuffing it with some of the cheese and meats I’ve laid out.

Ah so it’s going to be one of those mornings, where Arthur barely talks and instead stews inside his head. He must have had a meeting with Uther last night -- it’s normally what brings upon one of these moods.

“So what did your father have to say?” I prod. If I could get Arthur to talk about it he was less likely to stew – and also less likely to beat me senseless on the training grounds.

He shot me a glare as he’s taking a large bite of the stuffed bun, before making his way back to his work table. It would be awhile before he could talk without a mouth full of food. I found it always best to asked him a question he may not like to answer when his mouth his full. If not given the time to think he would brush off my question or request, but given a moment he’s more likely to open up.

As the Prince continues to chew I look over the papers and maps on his table. It did appear that indeed he’s planning another patrol. I groan. I was starting to hate patrols nearly as much as I hate hunting trips.

“What _are_ you groaning about Merlin?”

“Another patrol, Sire? Is that what has you in such a mood this fine sunny morning?” I look up from the map to see Arthur staring longingly towards window which overlooks the training yard. Patrols were normally something the Prince let Leon handle, preferring to stay close to the castle and train the knights. But since Morgana’s disappearance the King has requested that Arthur personally oversee patrols, which meant leaving the capitol for days on end and handing over training to Leon.

With a sigh Arthur gets up from the table, leaving his half eaten bun on a very fragile and antique map. I quickly grab it up before it can leave a stain and finish it off – no sense in letting perfectly good food go to waste.

The Prince leans against his “thinking window” and rests his head on his arm closing his eyes for a moment. I didn’t notice before, but in the light Arthur looks exhausted. Between the repairs from the dragon attack and the search for Morgana it hasn’t left much time for rest. I swallow the bile that rises in my throat, threatening to bring up the food I just ate. _‘This is all my fault.’_

If only I had told Morgana about my magic she wouldn’t have been forced to find help elsewhere. Then I would have never needed the dragon’s help to defeat Morgause. The accursed promise to free him would never have been made, my father would still be alive, Morgana would still be a friend instead of a possible enemy, and Arthur wouldn’t look like death warmed over right now.

I was brought back to the present by the sound of Arthur’s voice, but I was so lost in thought I didn’t catch what he said. I kindly ask him to repeat himself and was surprised when he actually did.

“I said, my father told me I’m not trying hard enough to find Morgana.” Arthur looked up from where he had leant his head shooting me a curious look. “You asked me a question you could at least listen when I answer, Merlin.”

“Sorry, Sire. I was lost in thought, and I hardly see how you can try any harder to find Lady Morgana. You even ride with the patrols yourself.”

Arthur seemed to shake himself out of his melancholy and made his way back to the maps on the table.

“Yet, she still isn’t found and my father is getting desperate. Who else is to blame, but me? I am the Crowned Prince of Camelot and Head Knight. I am in charge of the castle guard and the training of the knights, their failure is mine own.” Arthur spoke as if repeating the words of another – probably his father’s words to him the night before.

As the Prince spoke I bite my tongue to the point it bleeds to stop myself from blurting out that it was my fault, not the guards, not the knights, and certainly not Arthur’s, but mine. _‘My fault, it’s all my fault’_.

“It’s been a year; if we haven’t found her by now we probably never will.” Arthur said as he slumped down into his desk’s chair and held his head. Shoulders hunched, he looked defeated.

“No!” I shouted before regaining my senses and slapping both hands over my mouth. I had no idea where that came from.

Arthur looked up sharply at my outburst.

“I mean, we can’t give up hope! I know it’s been a long time, but there is still a chance she’s out there.” I wave a flailing hand towards the window as I desperately try to cover up my unease. I’m normally more careful with my words. It felt like someone else was speaking through me when I yelled out.

Arthur gave me a pitying look, “Merlin, I know you had some sort of feelings towards Morgana, and I’m truly sorry to say this, but the reality is Morgana is probably dead. We never received a ransom demand and it’s been so long…”  He trailed off after that his words sounding tense as if it pained him to speak of her probable demise.

“No, I don’t know how Arthur, but I know she’s not dead.” I spoke carefully. I was getting dangerously close to revealing a few truths that could have me thrown in the dungeon awaiting execution.

As I looked into Arthur’s eyes trying to convince him with my stare alone, I recall the words Morgana whispered into my ear before I awoke. 

_‘I will see you soon, Merlin’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Give me ideas. Review. Yada yada and so forth. Hope to have the next chapter up in a week, but it depends if I can get most of it written before my parents come and visit. I never get anything done when they are here.


	3. In which Morgana is wet and Merlin tries to tell Arthur something, without actually telling him something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin tries to figure out how to show Arthur where Morgana is without revealing his magic and Morgana really just wants to get out of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update!

It was raining, of course it was raining. Just my luck, when I finally convince Morgause to let me go the bloody sky decides to poor nonstop. I’d been trudging through the muck with my guards for nearly a day and my patience was at its end. I just wanted to get to the border and back home to Camelot – and the comfort home entailed.

There had been fighting on the border between a group of Camelot Knights and a large band of bandits Cenred had paid to keep Arthur and his knights busy. Once we were over the border the plan was to rough me up a bit to look like I’d been kept prisoner the past year and then place me where Arthur’s patrol would find me – after a short fight with the bandits to add credibility to my story of captivity.

Not that any of Morgause’s careful planning mattered. As soon as I was back in the capitol I will tell Arthur and Merlin everything, well I’ll tell Merlin – it would be hard to explain everything without revealing my magic. And my magical reveal needs to happen once I’ve been back in Camelot for at least a little while. Arthur may decide I’ve become his enemy in my time away if I spring magic on him as soon as I walk back into the castle.

Merlin really needs to buck up and spill everything to Arthur. How is Arthur supposed to bring back magic when all he sees is the bad and the good is being hidden from him? I understand why Merlin refused to say anything in the beginning, but he’s been Arthur’s servant for years now. Surely Arthur wouldn’t turn him in to Uther after everything they’ve been through. I hope.

I’m abruptly brought out of my musing when one of my guard’s suddenly stops in front of me, causing me to nearly run into his back. I stop just in time and instead give him a cold glare and ask what is going on.

“We’re here, My Lady. Me'n the boys will set up camp and start on dinner, if it pleases you.” The leader of the guard informs me while respectfully keeping his eyes on the ground.

I give a quick nod and find a relatively dry spot under a tree to sit – not offering to help with camp in the least. I have to remain cold and detatched with the guards Morgause sent with me – as it’s how I’ve always behaved towards the servants and guards in Cenred’s castle.

I was never so aloof and separate from servants and soldiers of Camelot, but it’s all part of the person Morgause thinks I’ve become – a person that would think nothing of slaughtering innocents just to bring a group of knights to heel. I shiver, remembering the vision where I did just that. Sometimes it’s hard to separate myself from the person I pretend to be and who I really am. I’m not sure if it would be any easier even without the bracelet. It will be a relief to get to Camelot and shed both bracelet and the fake persona I’ve adopted.

After the camp is set up, one of the guards brings me a bowl with what looks like a thin stew. I take it without a word of thanks and leave the dish for another guard to pickup when I’m through.

“If we had horses we would have been here before the midday sun reached its peak.” I speak when the youngest of the guards comes to pick up my dish. This is probably the third time since we stopped for our midday meal that I’ve complained about the lack of horses.

“Yes, Milady, but it’s easier to hide our tracks this way, Milady” The man speaks to the ground not bothering to look up from his bow. “His Grace said we mus’nt be tracked back to him.”

I huff and dismiss the poor lad with a wave of my hand. The lack of horses wouldn’t bother me if the weather was better and normally I wouldn’t have complained, but these guards know me and they expect such snobbish behavior. I’m sure they have been left with instructions to bring me straight back to Cenred and Morgause if I act off. I can’t appear to be pleased about my return to Camelot, especially after half the castle heard the row I had with Morgause about it.

I had been waiting so long to get back home I sometimes thought it would never happen, and then Morgause called me into her study.

I had been badgering her about teaching me more advanced spells and I thought she might have finally caved, but she caught me off guard with her offer to send me back to Camelot as a spy. She had mentioned it once, but had never again brought it up. The sudden surprise and delight nearly caused me to lose character. I was afraid she might have seen the joy in my eyes at the thought of returning home, so I did what I do best, I complained – loudly.

‘There was so much left she needed to teach me.’ ‘I hated Uther and never wanted to see his face again.’ ‘How could she send me back into the arms of my murderer?’ Every complaint I could think of was thrown at her in quick succession, until she practically roared at me to be quite and do as I was told – which was eerily similar to how Uther responds to my badgering.

In the end she appeared to not notice my slipup and I was sent on my way to play the part of a kidnap victim – which isn’t hard considering that’s exactly what I am.

I lean back into the tree and look up through the branches to the few stars I can see between the clouds that take up most the sky. Night had fallen as I sat lost in thought and one of the guards already prepared my bedroll. As I slip into it I discretely take off Morgause’s bracelet.

I don’t want to be hanging around in the wet forest under the scrutiny of Morgause’s Blood Guards for longer than necessary, so it’s time to ensure Arthur get’s here in a timely manner.

My eyes slip shut and I focus on the slight pull in my stomach leading to Camelot and a certain Warlock.

* * *

 “Merlin!” I come back to myself to the sound of Arthur yelling my name and an apple speeding towards my head.

 “Ouch! What was that for?!” I rub at my forehead where the fruit Arthur had chucked made contact.

“I called your name twice and you didn’t respond -- thought you might have fallen asleep standing up again.” Arthur said as he went back to the map. The area he was looking at was nowhere near where Morgana was currently located.

“That was one time! And I know you fall asleep with your eyes open at those boring Council meetings to.”

“I’m the Crown Prince; I am fully awake and aware at all meetings of the High Council.”

The Prat Prince grabbed another map and smoothed it out on the desk. How am I going to show him where Morgana is without raising any suspicions? Better yet, why did Morgana tell me where to find her in my dream? Was this some trick?

I rub at my eyes and step away from the prince to grab a drink of water from the pitcher I’d brought from the kitchens -- buying myself some time to think. I couldn’t just come out and say ‘hey Arthur I know where Morgana is because she told me in a dream!’ I’d either be sent to Gaius to get my head examined to the dungeons to await execution.

As I slowing sip at the fresh water I think back to what I saw and heard in my dream. She didn’t show me much -- just an image of a clearing where she laid surrounded by guards, then a bird’s eye view of the surroundings to make it clear where she was in relation to the capital. I nearly choke on the water when I realize what else I saw.

“Arthur, has there been any recent bandit attacks.” I blurt out and turn back to where the prince is giving me a strange look – which he does a lot.

“Yes, but that’s hardly unusual. It’s getting late in the season, bandit activity is always high this time of year. Do you have a point to make or are you just talking for the sake of talking, because I actually have work to do.” He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the maps before adding, “If you have enough time to hang around annoying me I’m sure the stables could use a good mucking.”

“No, I mean yes I have a point and no I’m not just talking!” I rush over to his desk and grab at the maps.

“Merlin! What are you doing?!”

I ignore him, though, and quickly try and sort through the mess on Arthur’s desk. It takes a minute, but I finally find the report Leon had delivered this morning with a summary of all the patrols’ activity in the last couple days.

“Here! Look, this bandit camp on the border of Essetir, there are signs they are more than just bandits. Sir Geraint reports that the bandits fought with far more skill than normal bandits and their weapons where castle forged.” I look up at Arthur, but he is still looking at me like I’m mad.

“Yeah, so? It’s hardly news that Cenred is arming bandits to harass neighboring Kingdoms, including Camelot. He’s been doing it for years. We just can’t prove it’s him, or else we would have gone to war years ago.” Damn it why can’t he just take a hint and go with it. I chew on my lip trying to come up with a reason this instance is special and worthy of Arthur’s attention.

“Um, well this is the first instance in awhile they have crossed over this far into the kingdom. Maybe they were holding onto Morgana, she escaped, and these men the patrol came across where looking for her.” My reasoning is thin at best, but Arthur finally seems to be taking in what I’m telling him.

“So, you’re saying we should look for Morgana here?” The prince points exactly to the spot where Morgana is camped.

“Exactly! I’ll go get the horses ready.”

I’m out the door and down the hall before Arthur can ask any more questions, but I caught the doubtful look on his face before I left. I don’t think Arthur believes we will find anything, but he’s a man of action. He would prefer to go out chasing false leads than stay in the castle planning.

So I’m prepared for his reaction when we stumble upon Morgana later the next day, and he nearly falls off his horse in surprise. My magic is the only reason he stays in the saddle.

“About time you two got here. I’m freezing!”

Both Arthur and I look down at a very dirty and wet Morgana, lost for what to say.

“You’re alive” Arthur finally says, in awe.

“Yes, but I won’t be for long if I freeze to death! Now will you both stop looking at me like I just rose from the dead and please get me a cloak.” Morgana stood with her arms wrapped around her waist and a glair in her eyes. Besides the dirt and branches in her hair she looked the same.

I shook myself from my stooper and quickly dismounted to hand her my spare cloak. She quickly grabbed it and put it one, snuggling into the warmth.

“Thank you, Merlin.” She said, with a stunning smile.

“Um, you’re welcome, My Lady.” Did she forget about the poison? I can’t imagine her forgiving me so easily after I nearly killed her. I look into her eyes, though, and see nothing but warmth. Is this her plan? Make me feel at ease around her and strike when I’m most unaware? I thought for sure she was with Morgause this past year, plotting against Camelot. Maybe I was wrong. Gods, I hope I was wrong.

My thoughts are interrupted by Arthur pushing past me to embrace the woman he sees as a sister. All I hear of there reunion is Morgana’s near silent sobs and the sound of barely audible words from Arthur.

Just as I’m about to turn around to give them some privacy Morgana steps back and looks towards where I stand. She gives me a quick, kind smile before turning back towards Arthur.

"There is much I need to tell you, but first it best we get farther from the border.” She says with all seriousness, a sadness looming in her eyes. “You may not wish me to return with you after you know the truth of things.”

“Whatever you have to tell me, I promise none of what has happened to you is your fault.” Arthur said as he continues to hold Morgana’s hands between his own. As if he’s afraid she will cease to exist if he lets go. 

She just smiles a sad smile at the prince before turning towards the horses. “Let’s go find someplace dry, where we can talk, and then we will see if you think the same.”

I follow after the nobles as we meandered through the forest in search of someplace dry -- wondering at Morgana’s sadness and lack of anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter and struggled with how to make it flow. Hopefully you liked it. I'm already working on the next chapter, but with school starting back up it may take awhile. I'm 100% committed to finishing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
